


Seven

by TheRedWulf



Series: Tysan One Shots [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I am Not A Writer OK, Love Confessions, Marriage, May/December Relationship, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, OOC, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, TySan, elopement, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Tywin realizes how deeply attached he is to his assistant...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tysan One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444660
Comments: 39
Kudos: 333





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).

> Surprise, Tommy....not really a surprise, I know.
> 
> Here is a bit of Tysan smut and fluff for you all! What? More you ask? Yes. Deal with it *puts on sunglasses*
> 
> For the 100th time I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“And later tonight you have dinner with--”

“Cancel it” Tywin said in exasperation, holding his phone out to his assistant and the one woman he couldn’t function without. “Make this infernal device work,” he said and she took it with a smile. 

“Cancel your dinner with the Tyrells?” she asked as she worked quickly on his phone and extended it back to him. 

“Yes” he nodded, giving her a slight smile. “Don’t tell me you’re going to give me one of those pep talks of yours” he chuckled at her shy smirk. “Where you tell me that my bubble-headed grandson is marrying Margaery Tyrell and I should be more…”

“Gracious” she offered and he watched her long legs as she crossed his office to the coffee machine in the corner. 

“Regular” he said, raising his brows knowingly. 

“And yet you’ll have decaf” she countered. “It's late and you don’t need your heart racing during dinner.” 

“You’re going to cancel dinner” he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the hanger behind his desk. “Unless, of course, you’re agreeing to have dinner with me?”

“If I had known you were such a flirt, I might not have agreed to be your assistant” she said, turning back to wink at him. 

“You’re the first damned assistant worth a damn” he scoffed. “Not to mention you’re not afraid of me.” 

“Not a bit” she said, pouring two cups of coffee. 

“Why is that?” 

“Hmm?” she picked the cups up and carried them over. 

“Why is it that you, you who were only--what? Two and twenty, when you began here?” he took the cup she offered. “Have managed not to cry or make me fire you in nearly six years?”

“I was twenty-three, and I’ve been working here for almost seven years” she corrected smoothly. “I am I not afraid of you because you’re all roar, no bite.”

“Hardly” he scoffed once more, sipping his coffee as she did the same with her cup.

“You’ve never been cruel or mean to me, and I enjoy being your P.A.” she gave a slight shrug. “Besides, the pay is good and I don’t have to drive.”

“You and your temper in traffic” he laughed, crossing to the floor to ceiling windows that made up the entire right wall. “Gods save us all.” 

“You should go to the dinner,” she said softly, moving to his side. “Even if its just to make a short appearance. Let that old bat know that she doesn’t have you running scared.” 

Tywin looked over at her, seeing the mischief in her eyes. As he watched, she sipped her coffee and let her eyes briefly shut as she enjoyed the brew. She was a beautiful woman, he had noticed as such on her first day and had watched as she grew even more beautiful with time, tall and striking with her fiery hair and sharp blue eyes. She was quite breathtaking.

He had not, admittedly, given her much credit at the start. He had read her name and sighed, 'Sansa Stark', and judged her as another slow Northerner with no business sense. But she had taken that assumption and turned it on its head. Had turned him on his head.

Sansa Stark had turned out to be everything that he needed and wanted in an assistant, so much so that he paid her damned well to keep he. He had even exacted a promise from her, that any offer she receives elsewhere, he would have a chance to counter it. She had shaken her head at him, agreeing to the promise all while telling him that she isn’t worth so much. 

He would always disagree. 

He’d made more assistants cry than he could shake a stick at, and he’d fired even more of them. Good help was impossible to find, but he had found her and wasn’t going to let her slip away. 

It would be easier to part with her, he supposed, if he wasn’t so attached to her. Well beyond the realm of professional attachment. 

“You’re staring” she said softly, not turning to meet his gaze but instead watching the city lights below them come to life. 

“Do you expect me to apologize?” 

“Tywin Lannister, apologize?” she laughed, the sound quiet but pure. “Never” she turned to meet his eyes, unflinching as always. They watched each other for several moments, neither of them speaking aloud but conversing nonetheless. 

There was an arrogance in the tilt of her jaw, but the sharp line of it was all the more intriguing for it.

He could have watched her for hours, but they were broken apart when the sound of his son, Jaime’s, voice echoed in the hall, alerting them to his imminent arrival. 

Tywin noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sansa took a few steps back, demurely averting her eyes once more as she sipped her cup, this time the brew bringing her no visible pleasure. A second later, Jaime appeared in the door, smiling brightly as he knocked on the open door. 

“Has he cancelled yet?” Jaime asked, his eyes locked on Sansa. The hunger in his son’s emerald eyes was almost enough to make him angry. 

“He’s not going to” Sansa said, turning to face Jaime with a small, cold smile. 

“You’re infuriating” Tywin told her. 

“But you know I’m right” she nodded her head slightly. “If you’ll excuse me,” she said and moved towards the door, dodging Jaime as she left. 

Tywin felt the cold of his office without her, shaking his head as Jaime watched her go. 

“No” he told his son. 

Jaime only laughing, “She’s told me that often enough, doesn’t mean I can’t admire her.” 

Jaime, now in his early thirties, had always been a playboy of sorts. Reckless and wild, never staying with one woman long. A side-effect, Tywin reasoned, of being handsome and wealthy. All of his children had inherited the tall, golden Lannister looks, and while Tyrion and Cersei had married, Jaime had no plans to settle down. 

A few years ago, Tywin would have worried after his son, but since Jaime had come to work at Casterly Realty, he could see that his son was bright and driven, just not when it came to marriage. 

“That’s exactly that ‘no’ means, Jaime” Tywin moved behind his desk. 

“Well at least one of us has made a move” Jaime snarked, crossing to sit in the visitors chair at the great mahogany desk. “You act like you’re already dead.” 

“Excuse me?” Tywin fixed him with a glare that would wither others, but Jaime only chuckled. 

“You two have been inseparable for seven years, _Dad_, in all that time, has she ever dated? No, she’s always with you and you two are always smirking in a corner somewhere.” 

Tywin frowned, catching his son’s meaning, “Are you implying that we are having an affair?” he asked, sinking into his leather desk chair.

“Gods, I would if I thought you had it in you” Jaime stated, waving his hands to emphasize his point. “I am trying to encourage you to have one.” 

“She is worth far more than an affair, Jaime--”

“Then marry her” Jaime shrugged. “At least then you will be able to stop paying her so damned much.” 

“Funny” Tywin said dryly, his voice holding no warmth or humor. 

“Tyrion is the funny one, I am the handsome one” Jaime replied, relaxing into the chair. “Now then, how is tonight going to go?” he changed the subject, and Tywin was grateful to leave the previous topic aside.

“Olenna will try to give us a show of wealth, flex her political muscles and we will have to play nice” Tywin explained. “Cersei’s ridiculous son wants to marry before the age of twenty, and we’re forced to participate in this charade.” 

“And when do we bet on how long it's going to last?” Jaime asked.

Tywin chuckled, “I am going to hit that little shit with a prenup so complicated, I think it will take them longer to read it than they will be married.” 

Jaime laughed, running a hand through his hair, “Well, Cersei will certainly enjoy that.”

“Robert should be doing this, but he’s too drunk to give a shit, so I will see to the protection of the Baratheon legacy, as it is tied forever to our own” Tywin said. 

Jaime nodded, standing and buttoning his suit jacket, “Then, I will see you tonight.” Tywin gave a nod, but before he could speak, Jaime continued. “And think about what I said before, Dad.”

Tywin couldn’t form words, merely watched as Jaime strode from the room, leaving him to the million and two thoughts in his mind. 

Sansa set her purse, a rather pricey, designer bag that she had long coveted, and Tywin had somehow known it would be the perfect gift for her last Christmas, onto the entry table of her apartment and kicked off her shoes to flex her toes. Finally, she sighed, her cramped feet grateful to be out of the death traps. 

Moving into her apartment, she made her way to the kitchen, to pour herself a glass of wine. She stood on the balcony, watching Lannisport with a soft smile. She loved the view here, of the city and the ocean, and she was once again grateful that Tywin had helped her find such a perfect apartment. 

He had been quite determined to help her, his search and research helping her to narrow down her options. He had even insisted that he tour each place with her, reminding her that no agent would push her around if the Great Lion of Lannisport was there. 

Sansa had only laughed, secretly happy to have his help. 

In the end, she had chosen this apartment, only a block from the office of Casterly Realty and with a fantastic view of the harbor. It was larger and fancier than any apartment she had ever lived in, nearly nicer than her own family home back in Wintertown, but she had made it her own, made it her home. 

The soft breeze helped her to unwind after a long day of dealing with the Tyrell’s reaction to the prenuptial agreement Tywin had sent to them yesterday. Olenna had, as expected, lost her mind. She had shown up with her lawyer in tow, shoving passed Sansa and into Tywin’s office in a rage. 

Tywin’s cold voice had sent a shiver down Sansa’s spine as he stopped the older woman in her tracks, reprimanding Olenna for laying a hand on Sansa. She had watched him from the doorway, his emerald eyes ice cold as he put the older woman in her place. 

When he finally looked to her, Sansa gave him a small smile and nod, to let him know that she was alright. 

She had left them to their arguments, entering his office a half hour later with a cup of coffee and news of an urgent phone call that could not wait. Tywin, well accustomed to the ruse, had Olenna ushered from his office at last, and he could soothe himself with the coffee. Decaf, of course. At least Sansa was watching out for his heart. 

Sansa looked down into her wine glass, the serene gold liquid twinkling back at her, almost as if it were mocking her. She knew she was a damned fool, had been from the moment she laid eyes on Tywin Lannister, she just couldn’t help it. 

It was the greatest cliche on the planet, a trope to end all tropes, the assistant falling in love with her boss. 

“Stupid” she whispered, sipping the mocking arbor gold wine. “Stupid, stupid girl.”

Though she spoke the words, she could hear her mother in the reprimand and it made her stomach spin. Her mother was one of the reasons she left the North to begin with, desperate to escape the overbearing eyes of Catelyn Stark. 

Catelyn's desire--her need for Sansa to be the perfect little debutante, was too much for Sansa to handle. She didn’t want to be a housewife, she wanted to live her own life. She had left for Lannisport shortly after her nineteenth birthday. She had all but sprinted away.

She went to school, she worked as a waitress (another thing that infuriated her mother), and when the time came, she got herself a job using the business skills that she had studied so intently. 

Tywin Lannister, the Great Lion and the most powerful man in Lannisport, had chosen her as his assistant. Out of the line of applicants, and the line was substantial, he had picked her. He had even smiled during her interview and she knew that this man was trouble, with a capital T.

He was tall, handsome and elegant, every inch polished and imposing. From his white-blond hair to his broad shoulders and the golden signet ring on his right pinkie, Tywin Lannister was Trouble. 

Sansa did not mind that he was much older than her, just over fifty years old when she started working for him, she still found him to be the most handsome of men. So much so, that she had turned down multiple invitations to dinner from Jaime Lannister and several others. 

None of them were Tywin, none of them inspired the slightest interest, so she turned them all away. 

In a few months, she would be thirty and she had exceeded all of the goals she had set for herself, except one. She hadn’t married and she didn’t have the children she had always wanted to badly.

She sipped her wine once more, laughing at herself. Even as a little girl, she imagined all the children that she would have and how beautiful they would be. Strong sons, little princess girls, and all of them, each one, had golden hair. Golden hair that was shockingly close to Tywin’s own. 

“Stupid girl” she shook her head, finishing her wine and returning inside to set her glass on the counter. 

A hot bath, she decided, would fix everything. At least for tonight. Tomorrow would be a new battle all its own.

She made easy work of it, running the water and adding her own scented salts before stripping away the black slacks and grey dress shirt. She pinned her hair up, not wanting the curls to get too out of control in the steam, and slipped into the water, letting it relax her. Sansa closed her eyes, letting the lavender scent surround her and the warm water soothe aching muscles. 

She realized, as her eyes bolted open, that she might have fallen asleep. The water was nearly cold now and her phone was incessantly ringing from her bedroom. 

Carefully extricating herself from the tub, she drained the water and toweled herself off before she pulled on her cream robe. Leaving her hair pinned, she grabbed her phone from the bed and looked to see she had three missed calls from Tywin. 

“Oh no” she pressed dial quickly, wondering what could be wrong at this time of night. 

“Sansa” Tywin picked up on the first ring. 

“What’s wrong? Is everything ok? Is it Tysha?” she asked, wondering if Tyrion’s wife had gone into labor, though she wasn’t due for another month or so. 

“No” he said, leaving a long pause. “No, I’m here, will you let me up?” 

“What?”

“Your doorman is being rather insistent that he cannot let me up without your permission” she could hear the glare in Tywin’s voice. “I could have you fired" he warned the doorman before he spoke to her once more, "I need to speak with you.”

“And it couldn’t wait until the morning?” she chuckled. “Alright, come up. Tell Jory its fine.” 

“I will see you momentarily” Tywin replied, ending the call and she tossed the phone back onto the bed. 

“Shit” she muttered, crossing to the closet. She grabbed the first dress she could find, a simple floral maxi dress that would have to work. She shucked her robe and pulled the dress on, grateful the design enabled her to wear it sans undergarments. 

The elevator chimed as she was walking down the hall and she arrived in the foyer as Tywin did. 

“Sorry, I fell asleep in the bath--Gods, what’s happened to you” she gasped at the sight of Tywin in jeans and a button down. “You own jeans? Have you been robbed?”

“Funny” Tywin glanced at her dress. “How very bohemian.” 

“Funny” she countered, moving closer. “You look out of sorts,” she said as she reached him. And he did, his hair was unkempt, as if he had been running his hand through it all day and his clothes were wrinkled. She had never seen him look like this, not even when he was sick and she saw him in his pristine matching pajamas and robe when she delivered paperwork to his penthouse. 

“They were the first clothes I could find,” he explained. “I did not think..” 

“Tywin” she reached out on impulse, touching his forearm. “What’s happened?” 

“Happened? Nothing, no everyone is fine” he shook his head, his eyes going to where her hand rest on his arm. “Gods…” 

“What?” she whispered, moving to remove her hand when he stopped her, his hand covering her own. She looked at their hands for several seconds before she looked back at his face, his emerald eyes dark--no, not dark, burning. 

Burning…

“Ty--”

“Fuck” he cursed at the same time and then she was in his arms, and suddenly they were kissing. At last...

She was forced to wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders to keep herself upright, the maxi dress she had previously thought perfect now tangled in their legs as he walked her backwards. 

His kiss was as commanding as the man himself, strong and determined. This was no chaste, unhurried kiss, this was one of desperation and--dare she say, seven years of pent up frustration. 

Seven years of companionship. 

Seven years of banter. 

Seven years of foreplay. 

She had never been kissed like this, as if she were water and he was a man 40-years in the desert. He parted her lips easily, his tongue sliding inside to tease hers. 

She felt her feet hit the stairs and a flash later Tywin broke their kiss with a growl, lifting her into his arms and storming up the stairs with more speed than she had expected. He had toured the apartment with her, he knew exactly where he was going. She knew exactly where he was going...

“Ty” she whimpered as he set her beside the bed, kissing her softly. He pulled her back into his arms, her hands settling against his chest as they exchanged short, deep kisses.

Before she realized what her fingers were up to, she had worked the top half of his button down open, her fingers skating across bare, warm flesh and coarse hair. She had spent seven years at his side, she knew more about Tywin Lannister than she suspected his children did, but the feeling of finally _feeling_ him had her hands trembling. 

“Tomorrow” Tywin whispered, kissing across the cut of her jaw. 

“Tomorrow?” she gasped as he nibbled at her. 

“Tomorrow we’re going to the Rock” he explained as she parted the fabric of his shirt and helped him to remove it altogether. 

“The Rock” she repeated, her brain hazy with lust and unable to catch his meaning. 

“The Rock. There, in that damnable little chapel, we’re going to get married” he returned to her mouth, kissing her as his hands trailed into her hair, working the pins loose. 

_Married_ she felt her world tilt.

“I am going to marry you, Sansa Stark, and Gods help me I am going to do it tomorrow” he repeated. 

“Ty” she panted as he nuzzled her neck. With a shrug of her shoulders she helped him slip the straps of her dress free and then the floral fabric was a pile at her feet and she stood, completely nude, before him.

The burning desire in his eyes grew until they looked nearly black, his eyes drinking in every detail of her, his stare reverent and..loving. 

She reached out, her hands sliding around his torso to his back, feeling the lean muscle play beneath her fingers. She could feel his breathing, his warmth and the hard length of his desire between them. 

Tywin Lannister had arrived looking harried and lost, and she realized it was because he had come to her---come for her. There was no mistaking his intention, not when all it had taken for him to lose control was a hand on his arm. 

“I think you know that I love you, Sansa Stark,” he said, his strong hands cupping her cheeks. 

“Do I?” she asked, breathless and on the verge of tears. “Do you?”

“I’ve waited seven years to kiss you” he leaned down, guiding her lips to his own for a brief kiss. “I won’t wait another day to have you as my own. To have you as my wife.” 

“I don’t know if I can have the prenup read by then” she smirked. 

“There won’t be one” he replied smoothly. “I’m going to marry you, and then we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. It's as simple as that.”

“Alright” she said softly. “On one condition.” 

“Negotiating with me now?” he kissed her softly. 

“Children, three of them” she smiled up at him. “I want them.” 

“When?” he replied simply. 

“Now.” 

“Done” he said, leaning down to kiss her as they closed the distance to the bed. It wasn’t a large, opulent bed, just a simple Queen size mattress with an antique brass frame, but it suddenly felt very small as Tywin moved over her. 

When she wrapped her arms and legs around him, she felt his weight settle atop her and realized that he had shed the rest of his clothing, his cock nestling between her thighs, insistent and hot. It has been a very long time since she had kissed a man, and even longer since she had been in bed with one, well over seven years for both, but she wasn’t afraid or apprehensive. She was in heaven, here with Tywin in her arms. 

The man that, an hour ago, she was chastising herself for loving, had come to her, this was everything. 

She gasped as he broke their kiss only to lean down and worship her breasts, nuzzling and suckling each one, sending lightning through her. One of her hands shot out to her side, grabbing onto the brass footboard as his mouth drove her wild. 

“Perfection” he purred in that deep voice of his, the tone soft and affectionate. Earlier that voice had been hard and cold as it had come to her defense, come to her protection, but now it was laced with such emotion that it made her eyes well up. 

“Please” she sobbed in pleasure as he rocked his hips against hers, the shaft of him sliding between her folds. She knew she was soaked, coating his flesh with her moisture, but she was not ashamed. 

“I would apologize for the rush, but--” Tywin purred, aligning himself with her channel. 

“I’ve waited seven years too” she whispered and then moaned as he slid into her, their hips meeting as his cock stretched her, filled her. “Oh Gods!”

She caught a glimpse of Tywin’s smug smile as he leaned down to kiss her, swallowing her cries as he moved his hips, staying deep within her and rocking in shallow movements. Her hand released the bed frame so she could wrap her arms around him, hands tunneling into his short hair. 

They moved together, her hips tilting and rising as his thrusts grew deeper and harder. Like their kisses in the foyer, the locks had broken and everything that had been building for seven years was spilling free. 

Every secret glance. Every veiled flirtation. Every late night. Every trip. Every unsaid word.

All of it was free now, and there were no more secrets between them. 

Tywin loved her, as she loved him, and tomorrow she was going to marry him. It was rash, it was spontaneous and it was perfect. She wouldn’t want to wait either, not now that she had him. Waiting meant a media circus, a family circus and she didn’t want to deal with that. She just wanted Tywin. 

“Fuck” she cried out as he fucked her, his hips pistoning as her body sobbed for its release. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful” Tywin muttered, watching her write and cry beneath him. “Infuriating, stubborn, perfect woman.” 

“Please” she mewled. “Please baby, please I want to cum for you.” 

“Are you going to be a good girl and cum on my cock?” his voice was dark, sinful and she loved it. 

“Mm, please” she begged and Tywin lowered an arm to her thigh, lifting it higher and fucking into her harder. She screamed at the new angle and the way he brushed every delicious nerve ending inside her. His large form had her all but folded in half and it didn’t take long for her to cum, clinging to his shoulders as she screamed out his name. 

She felt his hips stutter, heard his deep growl and then his cock pulsed within her and she knew he was coming too. He was just as lost to their pleasure as she was, and it made her feel like the most powerful woman in the world.

In the back of her mind she knew that she could get pregnant, there was nothing to prevent it. No pills, shots or condoms. She hadn’t dated in eight years, why would she take pills? She felt Tywin’s cum leaking from their joined bodies, and she looked up to see him watching her, his eyes intense and filled with a hundred promises. 

“I love you” she said, the words tumbling past her lips for the first time and she felt lighter at having finally said them aloud. 

Tywin kissed her softly, pulling back to give that damned leonin smile of his, “I love you too, and tomorrow, I’m going to make you mine, forever.” 

“Forever” she smoothed her fingers across his jaw to his shoulder. “I could get used to a forever filled with this,” she squeezed her leg that was still wrapped around him and he smirked. 

“So could I.” 

“I can’t believe you actually took a vacation” Jaime smirked, crossing the back veranda to join him. Tywin folded his newspaper and set it on the table, smiling to himself as he lifted his coffee cup to take a sip. 

“Hardly a vacation if you’re here” Tywin retorted and Jaime laughed, removing his sunglasses and tucking them into the collar of his polo shirt as he sat beside him. If Jaime noticed the amount of food or place settings, he didn’t say anything, and Tywin watched in amusement as Jaime grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it without a care in the world. 

“No, truly, I am glad to see you’re taking a week off” Jaime looked to the private beach that lay just beyond the veranda, and the ocean beyond that. "You might finally be learning to enjoy life." 

Casterly Rock had been in the Lannister family for hundreds of years, the grand house settled against the rocky shores with its own secluded beach. In recent years, Tywin hadn’t spent much time here, but after they had exchanged vows in the small chapel further up the cliffs, Tywin and Sansa decided that the Rock would be the perfect place to honeymoon. 

They’d spent the last few days in bed or making love wherever they wanted, making up for the last seven years spent too afraid to speak of the growing affection between them. 

Sansa would joke that he was determined to make the press think that he married her because she was pregnant, and they no doubt would if Sansa fell pregnant soon. Tywin, however, didn’t care what the press thought. Lions had no use for the opinions of sheep, and Sansa was a lioness now. His lioness. 

Tywin did his best to hide his smile and a few seconds later, when Sansa emerged from the water, Jaime’s choking sound had him raising a brow. Sansa wore a skimpy red bikini, the most clothing she had on in days, and her fiery hair stuck to her porcelain skin as she walked out of the tide like a siren. 

She must have noticed their visitor, because she made her way up the beach, wringing out her hair with a very lecherous smirk. 

“Dad” Jaime choked once he had caught his breath. 

“Yes, son?” Tywin replied dryly. 

“That’s Sansa Stark.” 

“No, _son_” Tywin shook his head. 

“Yes, it is” Jaime said as she walked up the steps and reached the table. 

“No, this is Sansa Lannister” Tywin said plainly as Sansa sat across his lap, wrapping an arm around her. 

Jaime choked again, his eyes wide as he looked at them, “Gods you actually did it.” 

“I should thank you, Jaime” Tywin explained. “Your little pep talk ran through my head until it nearly drove me mad. Before madness set in, I knew I had to do something.” 

“I would certainly say you did something” Sansa leaned across the table to grab a piece of bacon, taking a bite before extending it to him. Tywin ate from her fingers, holding her in place on his lap. 

“It seems congratulations are in order then,” Jaime said once he recovered from his shock. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, “I thought that the Great Lion was sitting in Casterly’s halls alone, I came to cheer him up. I did not realize that I was intruding on a honeymoon.” 

“Not lonely at all” Tywin smirked. 

“I can see that” Jaime chuckled, doing his best not to look at Sansa’s bikini. “I suppose I should return to the city then.” 

“We’d appreciate it if you didn’t go spouting off just yet” Tywin said. “I would rather not have to chase reporters from my beach.” 

“Understandable” Jaime nodded as he stood. “Congratulations to you both---Gods, I am never going to get used to calling you 'step-mother'.” 

“Just call me Sansa, Jaime, it's fine” she laughed. 

“Right” he gave a nod and put his sunglasses back on. “You have to at least promise that I can be there when you tell Cersei and Tyrion, I cannot wait to see the look on their faces.” 

“Deal, now get out” Sansa laughed and Tywin watched Jaime go. When he was out of sight, Sansa adjusted to straddle his lap and Tywin smiled as she leaned down to kiss him. 

“Mrs. Lannister” his hands wandered up her back to the tie of her top, pulling it loose. “Now that we’re alone, I think a topless breakfast is in order.” 

“Is it?” she asked as her top fell to the stone veranda. She laughed softly, her hands travelling to the buttons of his linen shirt. “Road goes both ways, Mr. Lannister.” 

He knew then, in that instant, that he was never going to be able to hear her call him Mr. Lannister as she did in the office, not without immediately wanting to take her to bed. Though, he supposed, they could simply shut the door to his office and solve the problem immediately. 

Sansa opened his shirt as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs dancing across the peaks until she sighed and her head lolled back. 

“Ty” she whimpered. 

“If you want me, you’d better take out my cock, Mrs. Lannister” he kissed her sternum, then her chin as she moved closer, the salty taste of the sea clinging to her flesh. He smirked as her hands working his slacks open to pull him free. 

He untied her bikini bottoms, the red fabric falling beside its partner on the stone, but before he could say another word, Sansa rose over him and sank onto his cock with a firm movement. 

She whimpered in pleasure as he swore softly, the feeling of being inside of her was incredible, each and every time. He could hardly believe that after all this time, that she was his, that they were each others’. 

Sansa Stark was no more, but Sansa Lannister was more alive than ever, her lithe form riding his cock in the morning breeze, taking her pleasure of him. 

He was momentarily grateful that Jaime had arrived when he had, when Sansa had impulsively run to the sea to swim before she ate breakfast. He would hate to share their intimate moments with others, this, their coupling was sacred and beautiful. It belonged to them and them alone.

“Ty” Sansa mewled and his hands resumed their travel across the peaks and valleys of her curves, absently memorizing her body as he watched her. 

Hair damp and forming into ringlets, porcelain skin on display and rosy tipped breasts, his wife was perfection. The flush that spread from her cheeks to her stomach made him smile, her passion was so evident in every part of her. 

When her pace fumbled, he knew she was close and he smiled as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, “Mrs. Lannister,” he said softly. “I want to feel you cum--”

“Mmm, yeah baby” she whimpered, taking him fast, hard and deep. “Ty” her hands moved from the arms of his chair to his shoulders, her body trembling and then she was coming, her body milking his in hard pulses. 

Tywin grabbed the flesh of her ass as she sobbed her pleasure against his neck, his strength helping her to ride him through her peak and bring him to his own, his cock pouring into her core, seed jetting against her walls until she collapsed against his chest. 

“Mmm” he felt her kiss his neck. “I love you.” 

“And I, you” he wrapped his arms around her, letting the sound of the waves lapping against the sand bring them down from their highs as they relaxed together. Tywin held her tightly, wishing that he never had to let go.

Sansa was going to throw up. 

No, literally, she felt as if any moment, she would let loose a tide of bile and drown the entire wedding party as she sat there, still and proper, at Tywin’s side. 

She hadn’t thought of it, not until the chaos of their elopement had settled, that being Tywin’s wife also meant that she had to attend parties, events and even family functions with him. But, alas, here she was sitting beside her husband and doing all she could to avoid eye contact with anyone as nausea consumed her. 

She felt Tywin give her hand a reassuring squeeze and she held onto his with both hands, like a lifeline as the Septon droned on and on. She shifted in her seat and she swallowed back the 'mouth sweats' that she had been battling since Margaery took Joffrey’s hands. 

It was absurd, truly, that these two were getting married at only nineteen. Her and Tywin had talked in-depth about it, both before their own wedding and after. They, themselves, had been entirely different people at nineteen, they can’t imagine this marriage lasting very long at all. 

To distract herself, Sansa looked to where Olenna Tyrell was sitting smugly in the opposite pew, wearing a dress that looked like it cost more than Margaery’s had and using a fan to cool herself in the stuffy Sept. _Rich Bitch_ Sansa smirked to herself, knowing how miserable she had made Tywin in recent weeks.

A loud crash echoed in the back and another woman ran in, this one with red hair and mascara running down her face, “Stop!” she yelled and the entire congregation seemed to gasp at once, everyone shifting to face her. 

“How dare you!” Olenna stood, about to unleash her temple on the intruder. 

“Ros” Joffrey hissed and it became all to clear what was going on. 

“I can’t let you marry him” Ros said, looking to Margaery. “Not only because I’m pregnant with his baby, but because he’s a liar, and a cheat!” 

Chaos erupted and Sansa couldn’t take it any longer. Standing she quickly bolted out the side of the Sept, doing her best to run in Louboutins, but she knew she wasn’t going to make it and stopped to throw up into the closest garbage can.

She choked and spit, her eyes burning and she thanked the Gods for waterproof mascara or she’d look like that bedraggled woman in there. 

“Breathe” a soft voice sounded as hands helped to steady her and tuck a bit of hair behind her ear where it had escaped from her up do. 

“I’m sorry” Sansa took a deep breath and coughed, dry-heaving now that she had surrendered all that she had to give. 

“I wondered if you were going to make it, you’ve been green since you sat down” Cersei said, softly rubbing her back. “Dad will be here soon, I am sure, he just got held up by Olenna.”

Sansa spit into the can and stood, wobbling a bit but Cersei steadied her, “You ran after me to escape didn’t you?” 

“Absolutely” Cersei snarked. “I told that damned boy not to get married, but he’s so damn stubborn, like that bull of a father of his. Feel better now that you got it out of your system?”

“Yes” Sansa laughed a bit. 

“My advice, just puke it up. Once you do, you’ll feel better and then you’ll be starving again in a half-hour” Cersei produced a pack of gum and handed Sansa a piece. “First one was the worst, for me at least. I was sick the entire time.”

“Thank you” Sansa gratefully shoved several pieces into her mouth. 

“Cersei!” Robert bellowed from the side door. “You better come handle your son!”

“He’s always ‘my son’ when he’s being a shit” Cersei sighed dramatically to Sansa and they laughed together. 

“I will go with you, otherwise Tywin will start mauling people” Sansa walked with her step-daughter back to the Sept where chaos reigned supreme. 

As she stepped inside, Tywin’s gaze immediately found her and she gave him a small nod, letting him know that she was alright. 

From the moment she had told him that she was pregnant, he had started to hover, worry and over-help. It was adorable to see the Great Lion so gentle and caring, but she didn’t want his stress off the charts for her sake. He'd had bigger things to worry about of late.

It had taken longer than she had expected for her to fall pregnant, especially with the amount of time they spent in bed. She had thought that a honeymoon baby was a foregone conclusion, but she impatiently waited almost seven months for her period to go missing, and even then she wrote it off initially as stress from the amount of drama and attention the Baratheon-Tyrell wedding was becoming. 

Between Olenna, Margaery, the lawyers and the press, it was all a nightmare. She and Tywin planned to spend a week at the Rock recovering after this. She wondered if she could convince him to make it two weeks instead. 

Sansa watched as Cersei jumped into the verbal fray, cutting people down with her sharp tongue and cold eyes, and Sansa was glad that Cersei had, magnanimously decided not to hate her father’s young new wife. By all means, Cersei could have hated the thirty-year old woman who had eloped with her near sixty-year old father, no one would have batted an eye. But no. No, Cersei had actually turned into a good friend, which meant that Sansa always had an ally in high society. That was worth more than Lannister gold. 

“You’re well?” Tywin’s voice whispered beside her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

She nodded, shifting her gum so she could talk, “I made a bit of a mess outside, but I am alright.” 

“Thank Gods that woman stormed in, you were about to puke on yourself,” he said sadly, kissing her temple. "I am sorry." 

“Small price to pay for our little lion” Sansa assured him, being sure not to touch her stomach and give herself away, though her little sprint might have already done that. 

“You think if we sneak away, they’d notice?” Tywin asked and she laughed. 

“Yes, unfortunately,” she replied, both of them watching the Tyrells and everyone else arguing, spitting venom and threatening violence. “Just think” Sansa smirked up at her husband, “This will make Christmas so much easier.” 

Tywin’s laughter echoed in the Sept, his arm tightening around her as they watched the chaos, both of them content to observe from a safe distance. 

“Hand’s off” Sansa laughed as Cersei, once again, tried to steal the bundle in her arms. 

“You’re working, I am trying to help” Cersei reasoned, setting the large bags of food on Tywin’s conference table. 

“You’re trying to kidnap her, again” Sansa mock-glared at her step-daughter as Tywin arrived, smiling at them as he entered his office. 

“Cersei trying to kidnap her again?” 

“Yes!”

“No!” they replied at the same time, laughing softly. 

“Myrcella was never that small” Cersei gave a slight shrug. 

“I assure you, if you keep calling her small, Sansa will have your ear for that” Tywin kissed Sansa briefly before taking their daughter from her arms and holding her to his broad chest. 

Sansa took a moment to watch her husband as he talked softly to their daughter, little Tyva Rose, who so far was more Tully than Lannister, with her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Even at only four months old, she seemed to have every Lannister wrapped around her tiny fingers. Even Uncle Kevan and Aunt Dorna adored her.

As predicted, Tywin hovered and over-helped her entire pregnancy, and stood at her side like a warrior during labor and all but tore Rosie from the nurses when she was ready. No one was going to hold his daughter before he was. 

The others had arrived bearing flowers and gifts, Cersei loudly bemoaning that she had been replaced as Tywin’s 'favorite daughter', to which Tyrion replied “being the ‘only’ doesn’t mean you were the favorite”.

Sansa’s family had even come to Lannisport when Rosie was born, their visit short but heartfelt, her mother finally seeing that Sansa was truly happy. Though the simple fact that Sansa had married the Great Lion himself went further in soothing her high society hangups than anything else. 

Sansa loved being a mother, loved being able to watch every milestone and miracle that was Rosie. Tywin, of course, was the doting father she expected him to be, and at home he, more often than not, held Rosie in his arms as they watched TV or relaxed. 

Tywin sank into the head chair at the conference table as Sansa worked with Cersei to pull trays and tins from the bags of food she had brought. As they worked, Tyrion and Jaime arrived, right on time, and both of them shrugged out of their jackets, more than ready to eat. 

“I am starving” Jaime smiled, sitting beside Tywin, pausing to lean over and greet Rosie. 

“Too bad, because I forgot your garlic bread” Cersei dead-panned. 

“What!? Jaime pouted and Sansa slid a tray in front of him. 

“Don’t believe your sister” Sansa patted his shoulder. “I placed the order, they know Mrs. Lannister will reign hell on them if they screw up.” 

“You’re the best, San” Jaime chuckled and Sansa stuck her tongue out at Cersei, who only laughed as they all sat down to lunch. 

Sansa sat across from Jaime, beside Tywin, and arranged plates for her and Tywin both before she started to eat. She paused, seeing that Tywin was watching her with that secret smile of his. She reached across to squeeze his hand, the one not holding Rosie that held his fork, and she smiled. 

_I love you_ she tried to tell him without words, and she knew that he understood. How couldn't he? He was holding evidence of their love, surrounded by their family, all of them taking a break from their working to make Casterly Realty the best in the world, to share a meal. 

He gave her a quick wink, and she knew that he understood her. 

Later, when the others were gone, they could tuck Rosie in for a nap in the little crib that sat in the office adjacent to Tywin’s and hers. Then they could steal a private moment, one just for themselves and simply exist with each other. 

Sansa smiled as they tucked into their food, she couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
